Divers frequently require weighting belts which enable the divers to descend quickly to a desired depth in a water body. It is desirable for weighting belts to exert as little water resistance as possible to a diver as the diver descends in the water. It is also desirable for the diver to easily select the weight of the weighting belt.
Conventional weighting belts typically include multiple weights which are provided on a belt strap and are square or oval in shape. The number and positions of the weights on the belt strap must be adjusted prior to jumping of the diver into the water.